Microdisney
Microdisney was an Irish indie band, formed in Cork, Ireland in 1980 by Cathal Coughlan (keyboards, vocals) and Sean O'Hagan (guitar). Microdisney began recording in their native town of Cork, Ireland and moved to Cricklewood London, where they were signed to Rough Trade. Following the disbandment of Microdisney in 1988, Coughlan went on to record 1989's "Against Nature" on Kitchenware with The Fatima Mansions and O'Hagan founded The High Llamas, which Jon Fell soon joined, having been part of The Fatima Mansions up until the release of their first album. O'Hagan also worked with Stereolab. Links To Peel Peel first heard the band's material in 1982, when they were signed to Kabuki records (the label which was also home to Irish artists such as Roger Doyle, Kissed Air and Five Go Down To The Sea) and would play regularly their songs throughout the group's career. Microdisney performed six sessions for Peel's show, including three that were recorded in 1984. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1983-08-03. Broadcast: 10 August 1983. Repeated: 24 August 1983, 22 December 1983 *Sleepless / Moon / Sun / Before Famine 2. Recorded: 1984-01-14. Broadcast: 23 January 1984 * This Liberal Love / Escalator In The Rain / Dolly / Everybody Is Dead 3. Recorded: 1984-04-14. Broadcast: 01 May 1984. Repeated: 17 May 1984, 06 June 1984 * Dreaming Drains / A Friend With A Big Mouth / Teddy Dogs / Loftholdingswood 4. Recorded: 1984-10-02. Broadcast: 10 October 1984. Repeated: 30 October 1984, 14 November 1984 * Genius / Horse Overboard / 464 / Goodbye - It's 1987 5. Recorded: 1985-12-03. Broadcast: 11 December 1985, 13 January 1986, 27 January 1986 * Town To Town / Bullwhip Road / People Just Want To Dream / Begging Bowl 6. Recorded: 1986-07-27. Broadcast: 06 August 1986. Repeated: 17 September 1986, 30 December 1986, The Peel Sessions Vol.8, The Peel Sessions Vol.10 * Armadillo Man / Half A Day / Soul Boy / And He Descended Into Hell Other Shows Played ;1982 *25 November 1982: The Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (7" - Hello Rascals) Kabuki *05 December 1982 (BFBS): The Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (7" - Hello Rascals) Kabuki ;1983 *23 January 1983 (BFBS): The Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (7" - Hello Rascals) Kabuki *16 March 1983 (BFBS): The Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (7" - Hello Rascals) Kabuki *31 March 1983 / Fast Forward (Peel Compilation Tape): Pink Skinned Man (7") Kabuki KAMD4 *24 April 1983 (BFBS): Pink Skinned Man (7") Kabuki KAMD4 *08 May 1983 (BFBS): Pink Skinned Man (7") Kabuki KAMD4 *18 May 1983: Pink Skinned Man (7") Kabuki KAMD4 *30 November 1983 (BFBS): The Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (7" - Hello Rascals) Kabuki KAMD 2 *01 December 1983: The Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (7" - Hello Rascals) Kabuki ;1984 *31 January 1984: Pink Skinned Man (7") Kabuki *23 May 1984 (BFBS): Dolly (single) Rough Trade *26 May 1984 (BFBS): The Liberal Love (LP - Everybody Is Fantastic) Rough Trade - Rough 75 *02 June 1984 (BFBS): Everybody Is Dead (LP - Everybody Is Fantastic) Rough Trade - Rough 75 *19 July 1984: I'll Be A Gentleman *03 December 1984: Pink Skinned Man (7") Kabuki KAMD4 *U.K. Buzz: Dolly ;1985 *09 January 1985: Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (Cassette – Another Spark) Another Spark *09 April 1985: Loftholdingswood (12" - In The World) Rough Trade RTT 175 *08 May 1985: Loftholdingswood (12" - In The World) Rough Trade RTT 175 *02 October 1985: Birthday Girl (12") Rough Trade *23 October 1985: Birthday Girl (7") Rough Trade *JG Tape 13 Mainly Peel October November 1985: A Friend With A Big Mouth (album - The Clock Comes Down The Stairs) Rough Trade ROUGH 85 *29 October 1985: Horse Overboard (LP - The Clock Comes Down The Stairs) Rough Trade (album - The Clock Comes Down The Stairs) Rough Trade ROUGH 85 ;1986 *01 January 1986: Goodbye It's 1987 (album - The Clock Comes Down The Stairs) Rough Trade ROUGH 85 *18 December 1986 (Andy Kershaw): Birthday Girl (album - The Clock Comes Down The Stairs) Rough Trade ROUGH 85 e ;1987 *14 January 1987: Give Me All Of Your Clothes (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin *21 January 1987: Horse Overboard (2x7" - Town To Town) Virgin *27 January 1987: Give Me All Of Your Clothes (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin *03 February 1987: Rack (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin *11 February 1987: And He Descended Into Hell (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin *24 February 1987: Mrs. Simpson (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin *11 March 1987: Angels (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin *12 October 1987: Singer's Hampstead Home (7") Virgin ;1988 *15 February 1988: Gale Force Wind (7") Virgin *29 February 1988: Gale Force Wind (7") Virgin *06 April 1988: Ambulance For One (LP - 39 Minutes) Virgin *11 April 1988: Herr Direktor (LP - 39 Minutes) Virgin *26 April 1988: Ambulance For One (LP - 39 Minutes) Virgin ;1989 *12 December 1989: Sun (album - The Peel Sessions Album) Strange Fruit *16 December 1989 (BFBS) / Peel 127 (BFBS): Sun (LP - The Peel Sessions Album) Strange Fruit *24 December 1989 (BBC Radio East Anglia): Town To Town (LP - The Peel Sessions Album) Strange Fruit ;1990 *02 January 1990: Moon (album - The Peel Sessions Album) Strange Fruit *13 January 1990 (BFBS) / Peel 129 (BFBS): A Friend With A Big Mouth (LP - The Peel Sessions Album) Strange Fruit *13 August 1990: The Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost ;2000 *16 February 2000: The Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (7" Single) Kabuki External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Fansite Category:Artists